The Little Glass Puppet
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: In Twilight Edward saved Bella in Port Angeles. But what if he wasn’t there to save her? What if her smell changed afterwards, and she no longer interested the vampire boy? Who would pick up the pieces then? Contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello People! Ummm... so this is my first Bella/Carlisle fanfic, so plz be nice k? This story does contain rape, and probably violence later on, because that's just how I roll! You've been warned. Dont like? Dont read. Lol ok enjoy and stuff!

* * *

_

Chapter 1

I tried. I tried so hard to escape their filthy hands, I fought, and I screamed, and I even tried to run. All ending in my greatest down fall. They still caught me, gripping me, holding me still while they took things from me that was never theirs to take. They took something so precious to me, without even a second glance, smiling like kings of the world as they walked away.

I curled up on the cement, clutching my bare chest, as their disgusting voices faded. As I laid there, sobs racking my abused body, I watched the liquid pool around me, freezing me. It was dark in the alleyway they'd dragged me into, so I couldn't distinguish the difference between the blood and tears. I knew somewhere they'd stabbed me, though I couldn't bring myself to remember where, or look for it and stem the flow of blood. I found it slightly odd that all the blood didn't make me sick… it would be something better to think on.

I'm not sure how long I lay there, feeling my heart whither in my chest like a small flower being sprayed with weed killer. It was long enough for my body to become freezing. I felt like an iceberg, though I didn't care… maybe I would die there, and I wouldn't have to live with this pain any longer. It's probably hard to understand that kind of pain, unless you've gone through it, and understood the kind of emotions flowing through you. Pain, hatred, anger, sadness, and even shame.

I only began to move when I saw the light of the sun, though it didn't melt my frozen limbs. I shifted, just a little, so my left arm was further from my body than my right. I stared at the pale skin, at the scratch marks they'd made, and my body shook again with a sob, though I could cry no more tears.

I don't know when the police first appeared, standing beside me, one reaching out to pick me up. I do remember the overwhelming fear, the way I screamed, forcing myself to shift away from them, and try to guard my broke body from harm. One tried to calm me, while the other ran back to the car, coming back with a blanket. He moved towards me slowly, gently setting it around my shoulders, while I tried to flinch away from his touch.

Not long after that an ambulance pulled up, two female paramedics moving towards me, and persuading me onto the gurney. And sometime during that long drive to the hospital, I fell asleep.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I had just gotten to the clinic that morning, and it was very quiet throughout the building. I was happy to be here instead of home, where there seemed to be nonstop stress. Things between me and Esme weren't so good, and I wasn't sure why. It was as if the cord holding us together had been cut, and now both ends were becoming frayed, so it was impossible to put the two back together again.

I sighed quietly, but my head snapped up when I heard the sirens going off not far away. A patient? This early in the morning? Not three minuets later, they were wheeling in a small girl, with blood welling up out of a large cut on her hip. She was extremely pale and half-screamed every time someone touched her. She was a rape victim, I could smell it on her, and the way she was curled up I knew she was in a lot of emotional pain.

I was shocked when I finally got a glimpse of her face, as I chased after the gurney. I recognized the face of Bella Swan almost immediately, though she barely looked like herself. Her brown eyes that used to be so full of life, looked dead and blank, and she looked as though she'd aged ten years.

The first thought in my mind was, Edward would be furious. For whatever reason, he'd grown an attachment to this girl, and this turn of fate was only going to make things worse than they already where. The second thing to go through my head was, Charlie was going to be twice as angry as Edward. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd have every officer in town on this case.

And the third thing was the realization that I wanted whoever had done this to suffer, and suffer terribly. I'd seen nearly the same thing, the day I'd found Rosalie and turned her, though Bella's case seemed a little more sever because of the gash in her hip.

Bella began screaming, when one of the nurses took the blanket from her that she had been holding onto for dear life. She started struggling, trying to keep the nurses from touching her, and it was ripping open the wound on her hip. I could tell she'd lost enough blood already, yet all the moving around was causing fresh blood to begin gushing out of the wound again.

But she was afraid, and it's hard to reason with humans in this state. I watched the hospital staff as they tried to restrain her and tend to her wounds, instead of trying to calm her broken mind. I pushed past the nurses, taking Bella's face between my hands, as she tried in vain to escape my grasp.

"Bella," I told her forcefully, though in a way that hopefully wouldn't scare her further. "Bella look at me."

She still struggled, finally reaching up, and trying to claw at my face. I moved back reflexively, and used one hand to restrain hers, while not letting go of her face. Her crying had increased, and the blood gushing from her hip wound was making a long dark trail down her thigh, and onto the floor.

"Bella look at me," I growled, and she flinched, her body freezing completely. For a moment I thought maybe she'd retreated into the confines of her own mind, but her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me, terrified. "We're not going to hurt you Bella," I promised, releasing her hands, and gently running my thumb over her brow.

"D-dr. Cullen," She whispered, swallowing hard.

"Yes, it's me," I told her, nodding to one of the nurses to continue. "We're going to stitch up the gash in your hip, so I need you to lay back and stay still, ok?"

Her lips trembled, as tears gushed down her cheeks. She looked so helpless, as she nodded slowly, and I helped her lay back against the gurney. One of the nurses immediately started stitching up the wound, while another went to find Bella some cloths. I sighed, moving slowly out of the room. I needed to call Charlie, and inform him of Bella's condition, then had to have tests run on her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Sooooo plz review if u liked!!! It would make me so happy ^-^ _

_PRESS THE BOTTON!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg I didn't know you all would like this so much! Do you know how happy I am right now!! *cries with joy* I'll try not to let you all down!!! I loves you guys!!_

_But anyway, in the reviews someone asked me if Alice didn't have a vision about Bella being raped and all. My answer would be, she was otherwise occupied with Jasper *wink wink*. Hahahaha!! Ok so enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

I'd been in the hospital for nearly three days, and during those three days something changed in me. As the horror of what happened to me became painfully clear, my heart hardened in my chest, ridden down with hatred and bitterness. Not just for the men that had hurt me, but for every man alive. I hated and feared them all, even Charlie to some extent. I could never go back to the old Bella, they'd taken her away from me forever, and there was no way to change that.

A few times the nurses tried to get me to talk with the hospital therapist, but I refused. I didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to think about it, even though it was constant in my mind.

When I was first brought to the hospital, Jessica and Angela came to see me, feeling guilty for having let me wander off on my own. I didn't blame them, they wouldn't have known, but I refused to talk to them, because I just didn't want to talk to anyone at the time. Renee came to see me too. She cried a lot… and so did I. I knew she was trying to comfort me, when she told me how it was going to be ok, but she couldn't. Nothing comforted me… except for freezing showers. The feel of the water running down my skin, washing away my pain, its temperature turning my body as cold as my heart. It seemed to be the only thing that relieved my pain, even if it was just for ten minuets.

I probably would have stayed in there forever, but the nurses always drug me out. I hated them too; they were always smiling, and happy like everything in the world was perfect. They'd hug me, and called me sugar… I hated that nickname. I never wanted anyone to call me that ever again, not after it had come from _his_ mouth.

What were those damned nurses so happy about anyway? This world was an ugly disgusting place, and you'd think after working in a hospital they'd know that. Still they kept on smiling at me, as if trying to rub their happiness in my face. I hated them. At one point I wondered if it was a hospital requirement for all nurses to have a perfect life so they could rub it in the patient's faces. "Oh you have cancer? Well I just got a promotion making 35 dollars an hour bitch, take that!"

The only person I didn't hate in that evil hospital, besides my parents, was Dr. Cullen… though I did fear him. It may have been because I didn't see him very often though, and when I did, he kept his distance. He'd only come near me to check my vitals, but otherwise he gave me a lot of space. At first I thought it might be because he didn't like me or something, but after a while I decided I didn't care, as long as he was across the room where he should be.

Still, I was alone.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Bella was sleeping at the moment, her eyes flicking beneath her lids. My son Edward stood by her bedside, looking at her with furrowed brows. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her," I said. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking.

He didn't move for a long moment, but when he did he simply looked up at the ceiling. "She smells different," He whispered, "She smells like pain."

I nodded slowly, looking down at Bella. "A human's scent changes sometimes, when something life altering happens to them," I answered.

"Will it ever change back?" He questioned.

"I don't know," I answered, shaking my head. We were both quiet for a moment, listening to her heartbeat almost sadly, and she whimpered in her sleep before curling in on herself. "I asked Rosalie to come by tomorrow. I thought she might feel better if she met someone who's been though this same situation."

There was a long silence in the small room, before Edward said, "Alice has been seeing some… disturbing visions." I looked over at him questioningly, and he continued. "Are you and Esme splitting up?"

I was shocked; were Esme and I splitting up? Had our marriage really gotten that bad? I opened my mouth to reply, then shut it when nothing came out.

Edward looked over at me, his eyes narrowing, and said, "She had a vision of you two splitting up, and it was _very_ clear. Esme is going to move in with the Denali."

My jaw tightened, and I looked away from my son, though that wouldn't keep him out of my now frantic mind. I loved Esme, and I always would, but maybe it would be best to just except the fact that our marriage was over. I would do anything to salvage my relationship with Esme, but was it passed that point? Was it passed salvaging? Were we to far gone to stay together any longer? And what about the kids? Would our family fall apart if we separated?

I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, and I turned to him. He smiled comfortingly at me, saying, "Don't worry Dad, it'll turn out alright."

I nodded slowly, as the door opened, and a nurse peeked around it. She was a small little red-headed girl, who was always kind but quiet, by the name of Amy. She smiled at Edward and me when she saw us, and quietly moved into the room.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later Carlisle," He said, passing the nurse and disappearing out the door. Amy looked back, disappointed looking, before moving towards me.

"We got Ms. Swan's test results back sir," She said, holding it out to me.

I thanked her, and she turned walking out the door, with a sideways glace at Bella. I headed back towards my office, thoughts of me and Esme's break-up fresh in my mind. As I sat down, I opened up Bella's test results, looking them over. For a moment I stopped breathing.

Oh no.

Not good.

* * *

_OMG!! WHat's wrong with Bella!?!?!?! Hehe only I know. Review plz!!! They make me want to write more ^-^_

_~Soren~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok first things first! I must apologize, because I'm such a horrible person for not saying _Stephenie Meyer owns all characters!_ I'm sorry I'm such a douche Stephenie!! XD Plz forgive me plz plz plz..._

_Alright next off. I'm soooooo happy all you guys love my story so much!!! Do you know how happy it makes me? I don't think you do. I love u all so much!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, though I honestly think its crap... ok you can read now._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Rosalie?" I asked my daughter for the third time, as we headed into the hospital building.

She looked over at me irritated, as I smiled at the nurse at the front desk, and heading down the hall towards my office. "I'm fine Carlisle," She growled, "It doesn't affect me anymore like it used to. Besides she needs someone who been in her situation, to help her right now."

I nodded, smiling at a nurse as we passed her. "I just want to make sure you don't mind talking about it," I answered, walking into my office, where a large pile of envelopes sat, each containing the history of one patient or another. I glanced at each of them for a moment, glancing at appointment dates, and such as Rose waited patiently by the door.

After I'd looked at them, I picked up the phone dialing the front desk. "Front desk, Lisa speaking," The nurse said politely.

"This is Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if Bella Swan is awake?" I said, moving to open the office curtains.

"Oh hello Dr. Cullen! One second," She said, suddenly overly polite. There was a pause on the other side, as she asked one of the other nurses if Bella was awake. "Yeah she just woke up ten minuets ago," She answered.

"Thank you," I said, hanging up before she could say anything more. She was one of the many nurses that shamelessly flirted with me non-stop, and I really wasn't in the mood for it at the moment.

I walked around the desk, leading Rosalie back out the door, and down the hall. I knocked once on Bella's door, before entering. She automatically sat up bringing her knees to her chest, her whole body going stiff, as she wrapped her arms around her legs protectively. "Hello Bella," I said, watching as her shoulders relaxed just a little, though she didn't release her legs from her death grip. She didn't respond either. "And Chef Swan," I said, noticing him sitting across the room.

"Doc," He replied.

"I want to introduce you to my daughter, Rosalie," I said, as she walked in the room, waving a little at Bella. "She came to talk to you."

Bella paused, looking away from me for just a moment to look at Rose, before her eyes flickered back to me. "I don't want to talk to her," She said, her voice emotionless. Charlie looked a little shocked by her answer.

Rosalie was unfazed by Bella's blunt rejection, instead moving to sit by Bella's feet. "Then you don't have to talk," She said. Bella glared at her for a moment, though didn't say anything.

I moved towards Bella, slowly so I wouldn't scare her, checking her vitals with a sinking heart, as I thought about her future. I slung my stethoscope back around my neck, stepping back. "Alright everything looks ok," I said, half-smiling at her. I looked over at her father, as I headed towards the door, "Chef, a word?"

I tried to give Bella and Rose some privacy, as I moved from one patient to another, though I could still hear Bella sobbing through most of their conversation, and sometimes Rose did too. I was glad she was starting to show feelings, for the longest time the only thing she'd shown was anger and a little fear. She'd cry a lot too, but there was no emotion on her face when she did, just blank staring.

While they talked I informed Chef Swan of Bella's… unique problem, and the circumstances. I left him alone in the waiting room to sort through his thoughts, and except the fate of his only daughter.

The two girls talked for a long time, before Bella finally stopped crying, and Rosalie told her she had to go. Bella didn't sound too happy about it, but said her good-byes. When she'd left the room, Rose walked down the halls till she met me at my office. She opened the door, walking into the room. Her eyes looked a little swelled as though she'd been trying to cry, though she couldn't, and there was a large wet spot on her left shoulder where Bella's tears had soaked the fabric.

"How'd it go?" I asked, setting my pen down, and forgetting whatever I'd been writing.

"Ok I guess," She said, sitting down. "She didn't really talk about herself much, or what happened, but she got pretty emotional when I started telling her about what happened to me. She babbled for a while, just saying parts of sentences, and the like."

"Well at least its progress," I sighed.

"I told her I'd be back tomorrow," Rose said, standing. "I'd better go; Alice wanted to go shopping with her this evening. She'll kill me if I'm late."

"Alright," I answered, as she opened the door, about to head out.

"Later Dad," She said, disappearing down the hall.

I took in a deep breath, listening until Rosalie's footsteps disappeared out the hospital doors. I stood slowly, not want to tell Bella what she was about to hear, but it was needed. I wished that Rose had stayed a little longer, incase Bella needed someone. But then what if she just wanted to be alone?

When I reached Bella's room, her eyes were puffy, the white part covered in spider webs of swollen veins. She looked over at me, tucking her legs against her chest, and I just barely saw her lips twitch up in an attempt at smiling.

I couldn't bring myself to smile in return, as I sat down on the small chair by her bed. "Bella, I have some bad news," I said quietly. Her face didn't change.

"I doubt anything can compare," She whispered, though she didn't specify.

I sighed deeply, before saying, "When you were raped," she flinched as the word pierced her ears, "they… gave you something."

I paused, and her head dropped an inch or so, as she stared at her hands. "Ok?" She pressed, her voice emotionless as dirt.

"It's a very rare STD, called Simdepronin," I said, waiting from some kind of emotion to flash over her features, but there was nothing. "And it will kill you, there's no cure," I finished.

There was a long paused as I waited for her to respond, but nothing seemed to change, she didn't even blink. After almost three minuets, she seemed to decide how she felt about the news, and a smile graced her lips. It was a terrifying smile, full of desperation and pain, things that should never be present in a smile.

Then she started laughing. It wasn't happy laughter, more like the laughter of someone mentally insane. She laughed so hard, she nearly fell off the bed, and she let go of her legs to clutch her sides. I stood, thinking of going towards her, though I wasn't sure what I'd do. Was there anything I could do for her right now? Probably not.

Finally she gained control of her laughter, and looked at me. "That's your bad news?" She asked. Her voice was cold and humorless.

It was lifeless.

* * *

_Where you surprised? Btw, I did make up her STD, don't go googling it. Nothing will come up, trust me =P. Plz plz plz review!!! Tell me your ideas of what should happen, it makes it easier to write when you got stuff to fill in the blanks =)!! I love you guys, thanks for reading!!!_

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry Guys this is a super short chapter, but I honestly dont really know how to continue from here. Hopefully I'll find my way before next week or so, but I make no promises. So please no complaints on the shortness, they dont make me want to write the chapters any longer than they already are. Ok Enjoy

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Bella's response to the news of her death was rather shocking. As I explained the disease to her, how it would spread from one organ to the next, deteriorating them, till it finally reached her heart. Once it reached the heart the disease began shutting down the organs, one by one till the heart was the only thing left. It was quick to strike, usually killing within a year of contracting it.

Still as she learned this grim news, she only smiled blissfully, excited by the prospects of death. When I'd finished telling her, I left her in piece to absorb the news, maybe later the fear of death would strike her, or maybe she was just holding it back. Still that wasn't the only shock I would have that day.

When my shift was over, I headed home, driving towards the house slower than I usually would. I wasn't in the mood to go through the awkward and uncomfortable silence's I was now having with my wife.

We'd discussed a little about what Edward had told me in the hospital, how we felt about one another, the children. It was strange opening up to her like that. It had been nearly a century since we last _really_ talked with one another, and it saddened me that it was about such a depressing subject. I still didn't understand how our love had deteriorated, little by little till it finally brought the whole thing crumbling down.

It reminded me of Bella's condition. The love we'd felt had been infected by the virus of time, weakening it one piece at a time, till it reach the heart. I sighed.

As I pulled up the road to the house, I thought I could hear screaming coming from inside. It was Alice, I knew that much, but I couldn't make out her words from inside the car. Just as I was putting the car in park, the doors shattered, as Edward flew out the door. He hit the ground, flipping into the air a couple times, before landing on his feet.

I jumped out the car, ready to try and quell whatever fight had broken out. As I turned, I saw Alice standing in the doorway, glaring across the yard at Edward. She looked terrifying, her brows draw together dangerously, her little hands balled into fists at her side. She looked like she was about to kill something.

"Alice, please. Just listen ok?" Edward said, trying to calm her, and holding out his hands submissively.

She didn't buy it. She might have gone at him, if Jasper hadn't appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Calm down, baby," He whispered, trying to sooth her.

"Do _not_ try and manipulate my feelings Jasper Whitlock!" Alice shouted, turning to glare at him.

"What is going on?" I growled. Everyone turned to look at me, except Edward and Alice, who where staring at each other.

"The future changed. Bella's not going to be part of our family anymore, because Edward doesn't like her scent anymore," Alice said, her eyes switching to a pained expression for a moment, before reverting back to anger.

"Alice it's for the better. Bella isn't in any condition to be having relationships right now," Rosalie murmured, from behind the broken door.

Alice's face fell dramatically, knowing her sister was probably right, but not wanting to accept it. Finally she turned, and disappeared into the house.

_What did you think? Maybe Alice was a tad overly dramatic, but then again I have a massive headache right now, and its really late, and I have to get up for school tomorrow, so not much makes since right now, lol. Plz tell me what u think, any ideas, stuff like that. Makes me happy and if I'm happy I write the chapters faster =D! Alright later guys._

_~Soren~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Plz forgives! I'm also extremely sorry that this chapter is so short, its really more of a filler until I figure out how I want things to progress with the characters. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V.

I was half asleep when Rose came to see me the next day. I was only slightly aware of her presence, as she moved towards me silently, and brushed her hand over my hair. "Wake up sleepy head," She said.

I groaned, and flipped on my side. "Don't want to," I murmured.

She grabbed my shoulder, flipping me on my back. "Come on, you're going home today, you have to get up," She stated, smiling softly down at me.

I sat up. "I'm going home?" I asked quietly, fear stabbing me like a knives.

Rose nodded. "Yup, dad says you're ready to go home, so we have to get you ready," She said smiling at me. Her smile faded when my heart fluttered in my chest, as if trying to stop but it wasn't quite able. "Bella what's-" I didn't let her finish as I started to panic.

"No, no, no! I can't go home! I can't go home!" I shouted, pushing myself further up the bed. Rose's face turned comforting, and she climbed on the bed with me, reaching out to touch me.

"Shh, Bella its ok. It's ok, just calm down," She whispered, grabbing my arm.

"No! I can't go home! They'll get me! They'll come back!" I shouted, as Rose took both my wrists tightly in her hands.

"Shh, shh, Bella, look at me," She commanded, and I did, trembles racking down my spine. She gently touched my face, trying to get me to focus on her I suppose. "It's going to be ok, no one's going to hurt you."

I swallowed hard, as she gently pulled me against her, and I noticed she was really cold, like her brother. "Hey Bella, I have an idea," Rose whispered gently brushing her fingers over my hair.

"What's that?" I murmured, almost to low for her to hear.

"If Charlie doesn't mind, maybe it would make you feel better if I stayed at your house with you, for a few days… so you won't be so scared," She suggested.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and buried my face against her. "That would be great," I whispered, as she untangled herself from the hug.

"Ok, I'll go talk to Charlie, and you get ready to go ok?" She whispered, gently stroking my hair back, and I nodded. She glided out of the room, and I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When I was finished, Rose, Charlie, Renee, and Carlisle stood in the room waiting for me to get out. They all gave me a small smile, before Carlisle stated that he needed to check me up one more time before I left. Rose sat down on the bed, and started listing all the things we could do at my house tonight, though I knew it was all just to distract me.

Carlisle came closer slowly, like always, being careful not to touch me too much, as he took my vitals. He finally stepped back, half smiling at me. "Everything looks good, you're free to go," He said, as Rose jumped down from the bed, grabbing my hand, and leading me out of the room. I didn't ask where we were going, I just followed.

~~*~~

"I give up!" I giggled, collapsing on the Twister mat, laughing for the first time in long while. Rose was laughing too, as she started untangling our legs and arms, and moved to sit at the edge of the mat.

We'd been trying to do something quiet so we wouldn't wake Charlie, who was sleeping, but it didn't seem to be working. I was glad Renee and Phil had gotten a hotel instead of staying here, I wasn't really ready for her questions.

"That was fun," I said, flipping over to lay on my stomach, and yawning.

Rose laughed, before sitting up. "Maybe we should go to bed now," She suggested, as she folded up the twister mat.

I sighed. "Ok," I answered, getting up to help her put the game away, but she was already done and putting it back in the closet. Weird.

We headed upstairs and curled up in my bed. It was then that something came to me. "Hey Rose," I whispered.

"What?"

"Why are you always so cold? I noticed your dad and brother are always cold too," I whispered. Not to mention her brother seemed to have super strength and speed. I still hadn't forgotten about him saving me from that car.

Rose just shrugged though, and said, "I don't know, maybe you just have a higher body temperature than us."

"Mm, I guess," I murmured. I knew she was hiding something, but decided I wouldn't push it. I needed Rose too much right now to push her away from me with stupid questions. So instead of pressing the question, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_So? How was it? Yet again, sorry its so short. Hopefully the next will be longer. Ummm... Well thanx so much for reading! _

_~Soren~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been in a funk, that I still haven't really escaped. But I was reading all your wonderful reviews today and I was like, "I gotta write a chapter for these people." I love you guys so much for your wonderful reviews, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon for you, but don't count on it. I'm starting my first day of collage the 23rd so I'll probably be busy. However i promise to attempt to get this story rolling again. No promises but I will try. Ok, I guess that's the end of my authors note. Please enjoy the chapter, and let me know if you see anything that could be improved. I probably wont find my mistakes until you tell me =). Thanks so much for sticking with me!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V.

Rose only stayed at my house for a few days before she went back to her own. She told me that I needed to learn how to get through the night on my own and how to deal with my fears. I trusted Rose, because honestly, she was about the only person I could trust. So I let her go home without a word, but I still feared the oncoming night.

The first night I laid awake in my bed, jumping at every noise and clutching my own arms to my chest. I didn't get any sleep that night, or the next night, after that I only fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Eventually Renee went back home with Phil. I guess she couldn't stand me not talking to her as I rotted in my depressed shell or something. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to my mom, I just… couldn't. She was innocent, oblivious to my situation and feelings; she wouldn't be able to understand. So all I could do was give her the best hug I could manage, and an emotionless good-bye as she got in the car and left.

I cried when her car disappeared. I already missed my mom, but I didn't want her to be here, to see what I'd become. I didn't want her to see what those men had turned me into. She'd offered to take me with her, back to Phoenix, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready to get on a plane with so many other people. I really wanted to go with her, and maybe get away from the horrible nightmare, but I wasn't even strong enough to do that.

Charlie tried to get me to go to a therapist, but I refused. What did some damn therapist know about me? They couldn't look inside my head and see what happened to me, they couldn't fix me. Nobody could fix me, or if they could they wouldn't have the time. Dr. Cullen said I would die in about a year, and I was ok with that.

* * *

"Hey Bella!" Rose called, as she walked through the door without knocking. She came over so often now there wasn't really a need to. I always knew she would come, so what was the point in making her knock and wait for me to come to the door?

I walked out of my room and down the steps to see Rose waiting for me at the bottom. "Hey," I answered, though it was pitiful, and I couldn't smile at her for more than a few seconds.

Rose smiled back, though hers was bigger than mine. "Do you want to come to my house today?" She asked.

I stared at her for a moment. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go to her house. I didn't know her family, and Edward didn't seem to like me that much. I was just barely used to Dr. Cullen, since I had to have a check up every other week. I didn't know if I could be around so many guys without having a metal break down. Every minute of the day I felt like I was teetering on the edge of insanity.

"I don't think-," I started, but Rose interrupted me.

"Come on Bella! You've been stuck in this house for over a month, it's no wonder you're not making any progress! You have to get out and expose yourself to your fear before you can conquer it," Rose said.

"Your speech is very well planed," I replied. She frowned at me. "What's the point in conquering my fear anyway? I'm going to die pretty soon. Dr. Cullen said the disease has already spread into my lower intestines… or something like that."

I moved to the living room so I could sit down, and Rose followed but didn't sit. "What if you didn't have to die?" She asked me, "What if there was a way you could keep living?"

Her voice was serious, and I looked up at her. Her eyes were concentrated and her lips were set in a tight line. "I don't know, is there?" I asked her.

She looked away from me, then moved to sit down beside me. "I don't know," She answered. I knew she was hiding something from me though, but I didn't push it. Her eyes looked kind of sad and confused, and I wanted to make her happy. So far, she'd been the only person to stick with me since… I pushed the thoughts out of my head before they took over.

"Alright, I'll go to your house," I answered, without really thinking about it. After I said it, I regretted it, but she looked over at me and smile. I knew I couldn't take it back now.

"Good! Go get dressed, and do something with your hair. It's a mess," She said, pulling on a brown lock that was sticking out. I obeyed, going upstairs to put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, the first things that came to my hands. I tried to brush my hair into some kind of suitable style, but ended up just putting it in a ponytail.

Rose was already outside, waiting for me.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

The divorce between me and Esme was official. Esme had left the house two days ago to go stay with the Denali. The house was quiet now, and I stayed locked in my office, trying to keep my mind off the divorce. It broke my heart to think about Esme being gone, but we both agreed it was for the best. Besides, it wasn't like we couldn't remarry if we decided we couldn't be apart anymore. Maybe this separation would be good for us, maybe it would show us how much we needed each other.

I heard Rose pull up outside, and listened as she and Bella got out of the car. With a deep breath I stood, and ran downstairs to greet our guest. It had been Rosalie's idea to bring Bella to our house to get her used to being around people more, specifically men. Since she'd been raped, Bella had developed a fear of the male gender, which wasn't uncommon in rape victims.

I still wasn't sure about it, after all, the girl was walking into a house of vampires, and she didn't even know it. I was sure Bella suspected we were different, but she didn't seem to care like she did when Edward saved her from being crushed by that van. Maybe it was just because her mind was on other things.

Rose stepped through the front door, Bella behind her. She looked around, amazed at the open space.

"Hello Bella, Rosalie," I said, walking towards them, but keeping my distance.

Bella looked over at me, just noticing I was there. Her eyes went wide as she looked me over, and I wondered if maybe there was blood on my shirt or something.

"You look weird outside of your doctor uniform," She stated.

I had to laugh at that. "Almost normal, right?" I said, as Alice walked into the room at a human pace, and smiled.

"Bella!" She said, walking over to her and hugging her. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Alice."

Bella blinked, confused by Alice's friendliness maybe. "It's nice to meet you too," She answered.

"Where are the boys?" Rose asked, turning to me.

"Probably upstairs," I answered, though I already knew where they were.

At the mention of them, Edward, Jasper and Emmett started down the stairs.

Emmett was the first of the three to greet the guest. "Hey Bella!" He said with a wave. Instead of replying she shrunk behind Rose, and held the back of her shirt in a death grip.

Emmett's face fell, at the same time Jasper shoved his elbow into his ribs, and hissed, "You're scaring her."

I guessed Jasper was sending her calming emotions though, because she relaxed a little, but she didn't move from behind Rose or let go of her shirt. "Hi guys," She answered, so quietly we might not have heard her if we didn't have vampire hearing.

For the first time in my long life, I wished I had Jaspers power, that way I could feel what she was feeling. I wished I could relieve her fears like he could.

There was a quiet in the room before Rose reached around and grabbed onto Bella's arms to pry her off her back. "Let's go upstairs Bella. I can show you my room," She said, as she lead the way upstairs.

Bella tensed as she went passed Edward, Jasper and Emmett, though she didn't do any more than that. Once she had disappeared upstairs, there was a pause before Jasper sighed. "For once, I'm glad of I don't have your ability Edward," He whispered. "I don't think I would have wanted to see into that girls mind."

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Plz tell me what you think! _

_~Soren~_


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG I got another chapter up only a day later. It must be the end of the freakin world or something. Or maybe God decided to smile upon my great readers and make me want to write another chapter, who knows *shrugs*. Thanx so much for the reviews last chapter guys, makes me so happy =). But now I have a question to all._

_**WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA! ?** I'm getting kinda tired of writing chapters then posting them then looking back and doing a face palm because I did something really entirely too stupid. Now, the upsides to being my beta? YOU GET TO BE THE FIRST TO READ A CHAPTER! How cool is that? Then you can like... rub it in peoples face's idk, I probably don't have that many readers, but whateva. Also you can bitch at me, and kick my ass without my complaint if I dont update soon enough. Seriously? Who would turn that down? I wouldn't, some days I would love to kick my own ass. One of the down sides to being my beta... I'm going to want you to correct more than just my grammar and spelling. I want ideas of how to say something better, or notes that say, "Hey! This doesn't make sense!" Because I notorious for not making sense. SOOOOO if anyones interested, send me a PM or write it in a review. And hey, you dont even have to meet fanfic's requirements to be my beta, I wont tell. _

_Alrighty, I hope you enjoy my new chapter =D. R&R! _

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's P.O.V.

"You beat me again!" Jasper yelled, in shock as he dropped the wii controller and stared at the TV.

"Finally we found someone who's better than you at this game!" Emmett said, as he walked into the Cullen's living room and plopped down on the couch between Rose and Edward.

"Sorry," I said, as I set the remote down. Me and Jasper had been playing some multiplayer strategy shooter game for most of the day trying to figure out who was better. I hadn't told them I used to play this game with one of my old friends in Phoenix, and she was a hard core gamer.

Jasper turned and smiled at me before reaching out and play punching my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bell's. My pride will heal eventually," He joked.

I was proud of myself for only flinching, instead of entirely drawing away from him. I liked Jasper, I always felt so much better around him, like he was some kind of soothing cream for my aching heart. In the past few weeks I'd been coming over to the Cullen's house nearly every day, and he'd sort of become like a big brother too me. I still wasn't quite comfortable with Edward or Emmett, but it was a lot better than the first day I'd come over.

"Ok! It's my turn with Bella now," Alice said, jumping up off the couch and taking my arm.

"I want a rematch!" Jasper called, as Alice dragged me upstairs.

I really hoped she wasn't going to start dressing me up again. However, Alice never let me down when it came to her "Bella Time" as they were starting to call it. I was beginning to wonder if the Cullen's had nothing more important to do with the time on their hands… except for Carlisle. He usually was at work. Except for today, since it was Sunday.

"So which one do you like best?" Alice asked excitedly, as she held up two nearly identical dresses. One was dark green with silver beads sown on the skirt, while the other was blue with gold beads sown on the skirt.

"They're the same," I stated.

Alice rolled her eyes, before answering, "I mean which color do you like best, Bella."

"I don't know," I answered. "Both are nice." Alice sighed.

For the next several minutes I was changed into a dozen different dresses, my hair pulled into a dozen different styles, and all the while Alice was talking. Most of the time she was speaking so fast I had no idea what she was talking about, and I would catch small pieces of it like "This would look so good if…" or "Oh! You would look amazing if…"

Eventually I stopped trying to keep up with her, and just let my mind wander, until a thought crossed my mind. It had been plaguing me for a long time actually, though every time I came over to the Cullen house, it flew from my mind like a spooked bird.

"Hey Alice," I said, interrupting her.

She stopped and looked at me in the mirror. "Yeah, Bella?"

"How much does your family know about what happened to me?" I asked. I often saw the looks some of them gave me when they thought I couldn't see. They were looks of pity and sadness.

Alice let her hands fall from my hair. "Why do you ask?" She wondered, still looking at me in the mirror.

"Did Dr. Cullen tell you? Or was it Rose?" I asked, as I looked down at my hands.

Alice bit her lip, before saying, "It's… complicated. But it wasn't Carlisle! He's bond by law not to tell anyone."

"So it was Rose," I said, with a sigh.

Alice bit her lip, as she came around the chair I was sitting in to stand beside me. "She didn't tell us everything, it's not like she was trying to gossip about you or anything. She told us some of what happened that way when you came over we'd know how to treat you… so we wouldn't say something that would offend you."

"What exactly did she tell you?" I asked, as I intertwined my fingers. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"That some guys did some bad things to you, and you'd become emotionally withdraw, and she wanted to help you," Alice said. "We've all kind of made guesses about it, but we don't know anything other than that."

I looked up at Alice, and into those strange ocher eyes that everyone in her family seemed to have. There was concern in them and sympathy, but more than anything there was a yearning. A yearning to be my friend. I didn't really get it, why would she want to be friends with me when she didn't even know me?

I didn't know the answer, but I decided then, that I liked Alice. "Do you want to know?" I asked. Alice smiled at me, even though it was kind of sad looking.

She placed a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Only if you want me to, Bella."

I sucked in a deep breath of air, before I started the story of the worst day of my life.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I left the house when Bella started talking to Alice. She hadn't yet confided in me about the details of that day, and I didn't want to find out by listening into a conversation that she'd thought was private. The poor girl didn't even know everyone in the house could hear her, and I hoped everyone else had enough respect for her to leave too.

I decided to go for a run in the forest. The trees flew by as I weaved through them, bringing me closer to my favorite part of the forest. Finally the trees broke away and a large pond took their place. It wasn't anything special, the water was dirty looking most of the time and it smelled kind of like fish, but it was quiet.

I came here to think, when I needed to think. I had a lot to think on today, like my divorce with Esme, and my new life without her, and the life of our kids without her. Not only that but now Bella was being brought into the picture too. At first I had worried that she was only being used to keep everyone's mind off Esme, and maybe she was, but over the past few days she'd kind of grown on us. Or she's grown on me. I liked Bella, she was a sweet girl, and if things had turned out differently she would have been the perfect girl for Edward. But they hadn't.

I also knew that as much as I liked Bella, I shouldn't get attached. For one she was dying, and I should know that better than anyone, I was her doctor. For another, she was human, and my family was made entirely of vampires, it was dangerous for her when she was with us. Well, it had been. Even Jasper, the our newest vegetarian could stand to be in the same room as her without feeling the burning hunger. Something about her smell, repelled us and made our stomachs turn when we even thought about biting her.

Still it wasn't just our hunger that made us dangerous. We were so much stronger than her. We could kill her so easily, it would only take one moment of unrestraint.

However, I didn't miss the fact that she was happy with us. In fact since Rose had started making her come over, her emotional distress had decreased by a large percentage. I accounted most of that to Jasper's influence, but eventually she would be able to get there on her own.

As for Esme… I just didn't know anymore. I wanted her back, but I didn't love her like I used to. I still loved her, but it wasn't like the love between a husband and his wife. I wanted to talk to her, and see if we could work this out together, and figure out each others feelings. I didn't want this to be the end of our relationship completely, but I thought that maybe it just needed to change.

I wasn't even sure if she wanted a different relationship between us though, maybe she wanted to stay my wife. Then what?

I sighed deeply, and ran a hand through my hair. The sun was starting to set, and I realized I'd been out longer than I planned. I wondered if Bella had left yet, or if maybe Alice and Rose had finally convinced her to sleep over. They'd been begging her to for day's no, talking about sleepovers and pillow fights and whatever else girls their age were into.

It was then that I realized something else. Bella had become a part of our family now, even if it was just until she died, and whether I liked it or not, I was too attached to her now to let go.

I sighed, and headed back to the house before night fell.


	8. Chapter 8

_OMG new post! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure how i wanted to write this chapter because its the last one before Carlisle and Bella's relationship really starts to grow, and when I really start to introduce the way they feel about each others so you know... took some thought. Anyway! Someone asked me about Edward and Bella's relationship, and I promise I will try to get on that next chapter, because I couldn't fit it into this one. _

_ALSO! Props to my new beta =D LunarEclipse1! Everyone clap, anyone who doesn't will be shot. ^-^_

_Ok start reading._

* * *

Chapter 8

Alice's P.O.V.

I paced my room after Bella went home. I was confused and lost, which wasn't something that happened often to me. I'd foreseen Bella talking to me about what happened to her, and knew the story already. It was the timing that had me shocked.

I hadn't expected her to tell me her story for several months, in the spring time, after she'd learned we were vampires. I didn't get it, something had changed, and it was so sudden I didn't even get a vision, before the consequences were reaped. That had never happened to me before, and it left me stunned.

I heard Jasper walk into the house, and run up to our room. I was glad that he'd finaly come back, now I had someone to share my thoughts with. Jasper walked through the door, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Your emotions are all over the place," He whispered in my ear.

"You're back," I said, with a half-smile. "Are the others back too?"

"All but Carlisle, he's by the lake," Jasper answered, as he sat back on our bed. "How'd your talk with Bella go?"

I looked over at him. "Weird," I answered, moving to sit on his lap. He raised a brow at me, so I told him what I knew. When I finished he looked just as confused as me, as he moved to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle," He said, "Surely he can figure it out."

I bit my lip, as I thought about it. "No," I finally answered, shaking my head. "I think things should continue uninterrupted. As far as we know there's no reason to be concerned just yet, but I'll watch Bella's future carefully. I won't lose my sister again."

Jasper smiled, before pulling me closer to kiss me.

Bella's P.O.V.

I didn't know why I told Alice everything, but once I started I couldn't stop. I didn't cry this time like I did when I talked to Rose, I just felt kind of empty inside, like I was talking about someone else's life instead of my own.

I thought about it that night as I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. It was as I was laying there that I realized I'd been testing her; daring her to still look at me like she had, even after she knew my story. I… wanted her to hate me, like I hated myself; to tell me it was my fault and I deserved it. Because I did. Why else would something like this happen to me, I had it coming. I should have stayed with my mom in Phoenix, I shouldn't have come here; I didn't belong here.

But Alice didn't say anything when I talked to her. She just looked at me with those strange ocher eyes, not blinking, she wasn't even breathing.

"Bella," She whispered to me, so low I almost didn't catch it. "One day you're going to see why this all happened, and you're going to realize how it's brought you towards your future. You're going to be happy, and at peace with this awful time in your life; you're going to love and be loved back. This isn't your fault Bella, and you have me, and my whole family to support you. Trust me Bella, everything's going to be alright."

I stared at her numbly, before I stood up. "You shouldn't try to act like you know the future," I said as I walked towards the door. "It's really not that helpful."

Alice didn't follow me out, and no one greeted me when I reached the first floor of the Cullen's house. That was ok though, I just wanted to go home. My emotions were swirling inside me and I couldn't even tell what exactly I was feeling. I wished they'd all just go away.

I jumped into my truck and drove home, all the while trying to suppress the feelings that lashed at me, but managed to remain unidentified.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed, looking out the little window as raindrops struck the panes. I sat up and walked across the room to the window. It was dark out, and the storm was making it even darker, but I liked it. It kind of reminded me of my life, dark with things thrown in to make it darker.

I gazed across the yard, till my eyes fell on a brightly colored figure among the trees. I tried to focus on it, not sure if what I was seeing was real. I blinked and it was gone as if it had never been there at all. I shook my head, surely I had imagined it, but it had seemed so real. In fact I could have sworn that it was Carlisle that had been standing in my lawn just now looking back at me. But that couldn't have been him. Why on earth would he be here in the rain, at this time of night?

I sighed as I dropped my head into my hands. Now on top of everything else, I was going schizo. Nice one Bella. I laughed a little at that, as I rubbed my eyes and let my thoughts wandered.

In all honesty, I liked Carlisle the most out of all the Cullen's. I wasn't sure why, I just did. Maybe it was because he didn't look at me with sadness and sympathy, or if he did he didn't let me see. He treated me like a regular person, but at the same time he seemed well aware of my limitations and restrictions. I liked that.

I'd never say it aloud though, I wouldn't want to offend anyone. I really liked them all, and I trusted them… well mostly. I had the most trouble with Emmett. Just the sight of him made me want to run. It wasn't really his personality that put me on edge, just… him. He was so tall and muscular he could easily over power me. I think it made him sad that I didn't want to be around him, or not alone at least, but I just couldn't help it. My fear wasn't really controllable.

I took a deep breath, and uncovered my face to gaze out the window a moment longer before walking back over to my bed. Sleep, I needed sleep, then everything would go away… or get worse, depending on my dreams I guess. Most of the time I slept without dreams, then other times I had night terrors. I hoped that tonight maybe I would have a good dream… but I doubted it since I probably didn't deserve one.

I lay back down, and it didn't take long before I was asleep.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I didn't know how I ended up at Bella's house, I suppose I was too concerned to stay away. Alice had told me what Bella had told her, and how she'd acted, and it concerned me. For her to be so calm as she retold the events of her rape was… unusual. It meant she was either drawing away from her emotions, or something in her had changed and she didn't care anymore. Neither were a good sign.

If she was drawing away from her emotions she could become a lifeless shell, something not human. But if she just didn't care that could mean she was planning suicide.

I stood outside, listening as she got out of bed and shuffled around the room, until her face appeared in the window. She looked around a bit, before her eyes fell on me.

I froze as she stared at me. Her eyes were brighter tonight than I'd ever seen them, like they actually had life in them. I almost didn't believe it was actually Bella as she stared at me, her eyes wide and curious, instead of fearful.

She blinked, and I moved out of her view so fast she didn't see me move. She looked around for a moment, probably wondering where I had gone, before dropping her head in her hands. I heard her laugh once to herself, and I realized it was the first time I'd really heard her laugh since she was raped.

This wasn't normal for Bella. She reminded me of a suicide victim. They were usually happy and sort of peaceful after they'd made up their mind to kill themselves. Was that what Bella was planning? If so, why now, why so suddenly? Why hadn't she done it a few months ago before she grew to be friends with my kids?

I was mad at her for a moment, as I thought about what her death would do to Alice and Rose, even Emmett and Jasper. Edward hadn't really been close to Bella since she'd come into our lives. He was the one most repulsed by her smell, so he tended to not stay in the room with her for very long.

My anger faded as my thoughts wandered, and I had to shake my head to refocus. I decided instantly that I wouldn't let Bella die. If she wanted to end herself, she'd have to get through me first. I wouldn't let my family be devastated further, losing Esme was enough.

I listened as Bella walked back across her room, slipping back into bed and falling asleep. I frowned, not sure why she was putting off her own suicide, when she had Charlie's gun downstairs.

I sighed, as I turned to go home. She would be safe enough for the night.

* * *

_So what did everyone think? Leave reviews, any questions ect. I love to hear what you guys are thinking! =D_

_~Soren~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yayness and update! Sorry it took so long, but school comes first, cause if I fail I have to pay for my classes O.O. Anyway! A big thanx to my beta LunarEclipse! Without her this chapter would suck =D! Lol, anyone see the pun? No? Alright fine, you can start reading now..._

_OH! And I want to give a big thanx to every who review, favorited, and/or put this on alert. It keeps me going =D. Ok, now you can start reading. _

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella's P.O.V.

I was surprised that morning when I walked downstairs, and saw Dr. Cullen standing in my living room talking to Charlie. He sat on the couch, leaning towards my dad, as they talked in quiet voices. Carlisle was the first to notice my presence, as he glanced away from my father and looked straight at me with those soft ocher eyes.

It wasn't till that moment that I noticed there were tiny flecks of gold that nearly blended in with the ocher color. His eyes were truly beautiful. It only took me a second to decide that I loved the color of his eyes… they reminded me of the sun in the morning, as it shown its first rays across the earth.

"Good morning Bella," He said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back, and actually surprised myself with its brightness. I had never thought I'd be able to smile so genuinely ever again.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," I answered brightly.

However, his smile fell quickly, and mine followed just as fast. Was he mad at me? The sudden appearance of a frown on his face didn't disprove the question. He quickly smiled at me again, though I could tell it was a fake one.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said, as he turned in his seat to smile at me, completely missing the exchange between Dr. Cullen and I. "We were just talking about you," He said.

I frowned and didn't respond.

There was a moment of silence before Dr. Cullen broke it. "Bella," He said, and I turned my eyes to him. His face was serious and his hands laced together, as he continued. "Your father and I both agree that you need to talk to a professional. You can't keep everything bottled up inside you like you've been doing," He said seriously.

"Is that it?" I snapped at him, suddenly angry. "I don't want to talk to a freaking psychiatrist! Just let it go!"

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie scolded, and glared at me.

Carlisle didn't seem effected by my outburst. "Bella, I can understand that you-" He began, but I cut him off.

"No! You don't understand! You don't understand anything!" I snarled.

Carlisle stood and turned to face me with a frown; I instantly went ridged. I'd overstepped the line and now I was going to pay for it, just like I did that day. I took two steps back, wanting so badly to run, but knowing I wouldn't get far before he caught me.

His eyes softened as if he could see the terror in my eyes, and he held his hands out in front of him, palms up. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella," He said quietly. "I just want you to listen to me, ok?"

I swallowed hard, as memories flashed through my head, nearly sending me to my knees. I grabbed onto the wall for support, as I let my eyes fall to the floor, and nodded. I barely heard him, as he crossed the space between us, and gently rested a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Bella, we won't make you do anything," Carlisle promised, "but we think it would be good for you to talk to someone. I know you don't want talk to a stranger, so I suggested to Charlie that maybe you could talk to me. I'm not a psychologist or anything, but I did take a few psychology classes in college, so I know a bit. I won't even charge you." I could tell he was trying to throw a joke in on the end there, but I just couldn't smile at the moment.

"I… I'll think about it," I murmured, not taking my eyes from the floor. I was scared that if I looked up, it wouldn't be Dr. Cullen's face that I saw.

"That's all I'm asking right now, Bella," He answered quietly, reaching up slowly with his other hand to brush my hair back.

That was the first time Carlisle had really ever invaded the bubble of space I put between myself and everyone else. And to my own shock, I didn't pull away, in fact my earlier fear eased just a little. All my past memories were discarded to the back of my mind as his fingers gently ran over my hair. I stood there for a moment feeling the comfort of his fingers, before I giggled quietly as I realized I probably looked like a kitten being petted by its owner.

His hand paused, as he heard me laugh, and Charlie looked at me with shock. As I realized what I'd done, I bit my lip, and pulled away from Dr. Cullen.

"I'm going to make some breakfast," I muttered, before taking off towards the kitchen.

There was silence in the living room for a second, before Dr. Cullen turned to my dad. They muttered a few quiet words to each other before Dr. Cullen turned to say, "I'm leaving. I have to be at the hospital in forty-five minutes. Have a good day Bella."

"You too Dr. Cullen," I said, without turning, as I pulled a box of cereal from one of the cabinets. I listened as he and my dad walked to the front door, my dad bid him farewell, and then the door shut behind him.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I could hardly believe Bella had _giggled_. It was almost scary. The way she seemed to be jumping from one emotion to the next couldn't be healthy. I was a vampire and I could barely keep up with her changes in mood. Bella would, most likely, be my most difficult patient in a long time.

It was then that my phone rang, and I dug it out of my pocket, checking the caller ID before answering. "Hello Alice," I answered.

"Hey," She answered, then paused. I was about to ask her what she'd called for, when she spoke again. "Did you talk to Bella, yet?"

"Yes," I answered and I slowed at the stop light. "I told her she could talk to me, just like you suggested."

"Excellent," She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "And what did she say?"

I don't know why it didn't occur to me right then that if anyone should know what Bella had said, it would be Alice. However, it didn't for whatever reason. "She said she would think about it," I answered, as the light turned green and I continued toward the hospital.

"Really?" She asked, a trace of something in her voice that I couldn't put a name too.

"Yes," I paused before continuing, "She giggled today Alice."

There was a pause on her end, before she answered, "Well that's a good thing right? She's starting to move on and everything, right?"

I sighed, before answering, "I don't know Alice."

I slowed down as I reached the turn off for the hospital, and Alice replied, "Well, everything will be perfectly fine, Carlisle. I don't see anything bad in her future."

Hearing that lifted my spirits a little. "Alright Alice," I said as I parked, and got out of my car. "I have to let you go now, I'm at work."

"Ok Carlisle! See ya later!" She said, before hanging up on me. I chuckled as I tucked my phone in my pocket, and head inside.

Alice's P.O.V.

"You lied to him?" Jasper asked behind me.

I bit my lower lip, as I turned to look at him. "It wasn't a lie," I protested.

He frowned at me before saying, "But it wasn't the truth either."

"I don't know what else to do Jazz," I murmured, as tears that would never fall welled in my eyes. "The fate of Bella and Carlisle's happiness is in my hands and I can't even get a good vision!" I whispered, as I paced the room.

Jasper took a deep breath before walking over to me and stopping me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Then just tell Carlisle what's happening with your power. You don't have to tell him everything, just the most important parts."

I quickly shook my head. "I can see enough to know that, that's the very thing I shouldn't do," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his throat. "I'm scared Jazzy."

He was silent, but wrapped his arms tighter around me and sent me waves of calm. We were quiet as I took in the comfort he sent me, and he took in my emotions.

"I think we should talk to Edward then, if not Carlisle," Jasper said. "Maybe even Emmett and Rose. Especially Rose."

I licked my lips before, pulling away from him. "Yeah," I said as I looked up at him, "We should talk to them." With that I pulled out of his arms, and headed towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey GUYS! Shocked to finally here from me? Yeah, so am I =P. Recently I've been getting a bunch of messages from readers though, I'm not sure why, but I decided to toss you guys a chapter. Don't expect another for some time though. I'm in college now, and that means a lot of studying, so probably no new chapters after this till summer time. I'm not entirely sure if this chapter will be any good, because half of it I wrote forever ago and I finished it today... so... yeah. Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it =)_

_~SOREN~_

Edward's P.O.V.

I hated it when Bella came over. It wasn't that I hate her in particular, I just hated all that came with her. First was the burning knowledge that I had failed in protecting her. Knowing that my one moment of inattention had caused her so much pain, made me feel guilt stronger than I'd ever felt before. The night I'd heard of what happened to Bella, I'd sent Jasper to his knees with all my emotions.

Then there was the depressed thoughts of my family. I tried to block them out, but it wasn't as easy at home as it was anywhere else. There was no other noise to block out their thoughts and having to hear them was painful.

And the last thing I hated about Bella's presence was her smell. It was always so… tortured. It was hard to explain.

Today was one of those day that I had to suffer through her presence. She lay curled up on the couch with Rose and Alice as they watched Jasper and Emmett play some two player Mario game.

I on the other hand, had just walked through the door after hunting. Everything hit me at once, Bella's horrid smell, my family's thoughts. I nearly flinched, but managed not too.

Rose turned as if she'd just heard the door open. "Hey Edward," She said, before looking back at the TV screen.

"Hey guys," I replied, as Emmett waved back at me without turning, and Jasper just ignored me.

"EDWARD!" Alice said, as she jumped off the couch and turned to look at me. "Guess what!" She yelled, smiling from ear to ear, as she jumped up and down in place.

"What?" I asked, as I tossed my coat over the back of the couch.

"Bella's staying the night," She said as her smile grew, and Jasper chuckled as he felt her giddiness.

I sighed, as Bella fidgeted on the couch nervously. "That's great," I said, though I didn't mean it. This simply meant I would have to pretend to sleep tonight, and be forced to suffer through her presence far longer than I wanted too.

However, my mood did nothing to lessen Alice's happiness. "I'm so excited I could diiiie," She said, as she jumped around a while longer before plopping herself back on the couch.

I sighed as I realized it was going to be a long night. So, I did the first thing that I knew could calm me, and maybe make me forget about Bella and everything surrounding her. I walked over to my piano, sat down, and began to play. I started out with a simple song at first, before moving on to harder one and then one's I had written. Before I knew it, I got sucked into my music, and blocked out everything but the melody and my quiet thoughts.

I was shocked when someone sat down beside me, and I turned to look at them. It was Bella. She was watching my hands intensely as my fingers flew over the key's, as if looking for some kind of answer there.

She looked up into my eyes when she noticed I was staring at her. "I didn't know you played," She said, before looking back at the piano. I didn't answer, as I turned back to the music sheet I didn't need. I was already three pages ahead of it.

"I've never heard this song before. It's really pretty," Bella continued.

"I wrote it," I answered, as I looked back over at her.

Surprised shown in her usually dull eyes. "Really?" She asked. I nodded and turned back to the keys. I didn't really need to look at them to play, but it would be suspicious if I didn't. "Can you teach me how to play?" Bella suddenly asked.

I looked over at her, and I'm sure that my surprised showed on my face. "Sure," I answered, without much thought. "If you really want to learn."

Bella looked from me to the piano keys, before looking back at me. "Yeah, I do," She said, with a smile. It wasn't until later that I realized that was the first time since she'd been raped that she'd ever smiled at me. I decided then, that if I could keep making her smile like that, then maybe someday I could repay her for my failure.

Bella's P.O.V.

I don't know how I gained the courage to sit down beside Edward and actually talk to him. I hadn't been able to do that since… a long time ago. I guess it was the music that did it, I'd always kind of liked piano music. Renee used to play it around the house a lot, but it wasn't anything like Edwards playing. The music recorded on those CD's had no feel to it, no emotion, but watching and listening to Edward play was different. He threw his whole self into his music, and I guess that's why I did it.

The melody sounded broken and sad, kind of like me, and I feel in love with it. I guess it was just another one of those things that told me I wasn't alone. It wasn't until then that I really realized that I was wanted at the Cullen house. They didn't mind if I was permanently socially impaired, or skittish of everything that went bump in the night. Maybe it was because, beyond all the perfection that was the Cullen's there was a dark secret. I didn't even really care what their secret was though, because I was happy here. I was happy when I thought I never would be again.

And it was that realization that made me decide that I would take Dr. Cullen up on his offer, because I knew he only wanted to help me.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was surprised to see Bella still at our house when I returned home from the hospital that night, she usually went home before the sun set. I could hear her chatting with Alice and Rose about the different kind of bra's and underpants they preferred, while the boys did their own thing in separate rooms.

"I'm home," I called, though it was only for Bella's benefit. The longer she was kept in the dark, the better.

Alice was the first one downstairs, dragging Bella along behind her. "Carlisle guess what!" She said excitedly. Before I could ask, she rushed on. "Bella's staying over for the night! I'm so excited! That's ok right?" The last part she asked with a frown, as if it had never occurred to her till now that I might say no.

I looked over at Bella, whose face appeared emotionless by Alice's side, though her eyes spoke her nervousness. "As long as Bella's alright with it, its fine," I answered Alice, though I didn't look away from Bella. I waited for any sign that she may not want to stay over, however, none appeared.

"I'm fine," Bella said, with a shockingly bright smile. She seemed to have a lot of those to give out lately.

"Then, I'll be happy to let you stay," I answered, as I took off my doctor jacket, and hung it up by the door. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Alice gave me one of those looks that say _Do you really think I would forget to feed her?_ as she answered, "Yes Carlisle, we had delivery pizza."

"Dr. Cullen," Bella finally spoke up.

I looked at her in shock. She didn't usually talk to me, let alone initiate a conversation. "Yes Bella?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" She asked, as she laced her fingers together behind her back and glanced down at her feet.

Alice's eyes went wide, before she quickly smiled. "Right! I've got something to do… upstairs," She said and turned to go back upstairs.

Bella watched her leave, before turning back to me. She didn't speak for a long time, probably gathering her thoughts together, before she said, "I want to apologize for yelling at you the other day."

Not what I was expecting, but not completely shocking either. "It's alright Bella, I understand you're having a hard time," I replied.

Bella frowned, before continuing. "That doesn't mean I have the right to be a bitch," She muttered, more to herself than me. I decided not to respond to the statement in case my answer made her angry.

"Anyway," Bella said after a moment, "I just wanted to I'm sorry. I know you and your family just want to help me, and as much as it doesn't seem like it, I do appreciate that." Bella stared at the ground as she spoke, twisting her fingers together nervously as if she thought I might be upset with her statement.

I reached out and gently set a hand on her shoulder. Bella flinched but didn't move away, so neither did I. "I'm glad to hear that Bella," I told her with a smile.

She looked up at me through her lashes, and smiled brightly. I lifted my hand from her shoulder and turned to leave when she grabbed my sleeve. I was shocked that she would even consider such a move.

"Wait," Bella said, before quickly releasing my sleeve. "Um… I was wonder if your offer still stood."

"Of course it does," I answered, watching her carefully.

"'Kay," Bella answered with a small smile, as she turned and headed upstairs. I frowned, as I watched her disappear, probably following after Alice.

I sighed and shook my head. Maybe I was wrong about Bella being suicidal, but only time would tell.

* * *

_Plz tell me what you guys think =D! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!_

_~Soren~_


End file.
